Why Gods Why
by zenapower3
Summary: He meets her. She doesn't know she loves him. They first go as friends but grows even more. Then a team up between there greatest foes will make them closer but also farther apart. Will they be able to keep there love and still beat there greatest evils.
1. Chapter 1

Why gods why

A/N I am not giving up on my other stories I just have an extreme writers block. Thanks for understanding. This story might hopefully help with ideas. And true love that preview story is the sequel too new spell just to let you know. And they are still Isis and Horus's hosts. Oh in the TRP they didn't state if it was after the war or during the war with Kronus so Percy is 2 years older that not much of an age gap.

Chapter 1 who's that chick (Percy's POV)

"Percy hurry up." Annabeth screamed in front of me. We were being chase by hellhounds. We continued sprinting to central park. We nearly reached the park when a black figure jumped on top of us. We stopped our tracks.

The dark figure loomed over us. It was on all fours. It had midnight black fur and blood red eyes. Its growl was getting louder and louder. It was about to bite us when we heard a fiercer roar.

The dark dog ran with a whimper. We ran to the other side of the park where we so two people. One was a thirteen year old girl with caramel coloured hair and blue eyes. Her hair had a streak of fading red highlights. She held a long staff and wore an amulet with an angel marking. She wore a leather jacket and black jeans with matching combat boots. The other person was an African American boy with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He held a sword half scything. It was curved and looked good for disarming. Same as the girl he wore an amulet but with an eye on it. He wore khaki shorts and a buttoned down shirt with button undone.

I looked at Annabeth and mentally asked her what we should do. For the first time in my life she shrugged. I looked at them again and so what they were fighting. I've never fought this type of monster before. It had the head of a snaked and the body of a lion. Its fangs dripped with green poison. I looked at Annabeth again and asked what it was but then again she shrugged.

The snake lion thing lunged at the girl. She shouted words while a gold veil of magic appeared from the tip of her wand as signs of some sort appeared as well. She pushed her wand at the monster and a force of some sort push the monster too its back. The boy pushed a thrust at the monster. The monster swatted him with its tail. The monster got up and spat acid at the girl. She spun her wand as an energy shield formed around the girl. She looked and spotted the boy unconscious in the floor. The acid spray finally stopped. She waved her wand while a blob of water appeared. She shot the water at the beast and waved her wand again and the water froze.

Was she a daughter of Poseidon blessed by Hecate? When I ran this question through my head a sword ripped through the monsters chest. As me and Annabeth the assumed it would turn into golden dust instead it turned into sand.

The girl ran to the injured guy. She waved her staff and said

"Hi-nehm" a golden glow wrapped around the boy and seemed to fix his injuries. If only we had her in camp. She took a boomerang out of her pocket. She cut through the air as sand swirled to make a portal.

She entered the portal while dragging the boy behind her,

Who is this chick?

xxXX0XXxx

That was 2 weeks ago and I still have that same question roaming my head, who was that girl? I couldn't get my mind of her. I had so many questions like what was her name, what was that creature, is she a demigod.

I was walking to Olympus because my dad wanted to see me. I was walking in fifth avenue one of the famous shopping streets in Manhattan. I wanted to take as long as possible to sort my thoughts.

13 min past and I was deep in thought when I bumped into her. She was the same girl from before but she was carrying a bunch of shopping bags.

"Watch where you're going would ya." She said with a silky British accent. Her blue eyes just gave me a piercing glare. I just sated at her in amazement. Isn't this ironic I was planning to find her but I don't know what to say to her.

"Oh uh… I'm so sorry." I said I offered her a hand to pick her up. She accepted but I guess I did it to strong, because when I brought her up her hand were planted firmly to my chest and my hand were on her waist. I blushed I deep thought while she blushed as well. I put her down.

Once she was on the ground I gave her, her shopping bags. I looked at her eyes they were baby blue and they seemed to be shining. Don't ask to many questions and don't be so strong I thought to myself.

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson."I said to her trying to act cool though I'm really nervous. I bet I stuttered but I'm uncertain. She giggled probably noticed how nervous I was.

"I'm Sadie, Sadie Kane. It's nice to meet you Percy." She said with giggles in between the words. She waved bye and started to walk away. I caught up with her and said.

"Can I walk with you?" I asked and she nodded I took her shopping bags and said

"Here let me carry your bags." She smiled at me. As we walk I could see Sturbucks coffee shop. She seemed to spot it too. She turned around and looked me in eyes I stared into her blue eye. She seemed to be thinking looking at me curiously

"Wanna go for a drink." She asked. I nodded. We walked in to the sturbucks when I saw Thalia and Annabeth. Shoot, shoot, shoot said in my head

"Is something wrong?" Sadie asked. I am so dead

"Its nothing." she took my wrist and dragged me to the counter.

A/N this is my new story please review and please give me some ideas for my other two stories thanks.

Ha-di ZP3 signing out


	2. Chapter 2: Shocks and surprising

Chapter 2: Why did she shout at Percy?

Sadie POV

I grabbed Percy's hand and stared into his sea green eyes. I smiled brightly as I dragged him to the counter. He seemed nervous, well I wouldn't blame him. He just met me after all. I stared into his eyes again. This time he looked happy just staring into my eyes.

We finally reach the counter. A fare man was waiting for us at the counter. He had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. Suddenly Percy seemed to frown. I didn't know what was wrong, but I ordered any ways. I tucked my caramel coloured hair into my ear. I looked at him and said;

"I would have a mocha frappuccino extra cream," I looked at Percy "would do you want Perce, my treat." He smiled at me. I liked it when he smiled rather than him frowning. "The girl shouldn't pay and ill have iced caffe latte. Sadie I'm paying." I tried to protest as he handed the cashier the money." I looked at him and he smiled I smiled back happily. 'At least there's one decent boy around here', I thought to myself. I mean I like Anubis but his so sarcastic and annoying.

The cashier gave us our drinks and we sat at a vacant booth. He placed my bags beside him. I started to drink my frappuccino while Percy hasn't touched his ice latte. I just looked at him. I stared at his beautiful sea green eyes and his gorgeous jet black hair. 'Stop it Sadie you don't even know him that well' I thought, but I can't help it. He was just so nice. The silence was deafening until Percy broke it.

"So, um what do you like to do?" he asked me simply but nervously. "Well Percy, I like to go swimming, rock climbing, and traveling." I said 'and fighting monsters, casting spells, and saving the world.' I thought to myself.

"What, you said something about the world." Percy said. I just said that out loud!

"I also love protecting the world from pollution, most especially the sea." Well that was all true. He looked at me with bright smile. That just lightened my mood even more.

"You look nice you know." He said to me. I smiled and blushed at me. He probably saw me blushing and smiled. He was really nice. I might just have a shot.

"Tha _" I was about to thank him when this girl interrupted me, and why was she yelling at Percy. Her blue eyes were sparking and her black hair was letting some static spark out. What is it with this girl.

"What is it with you, why are you hanging out with her, do you even know her, have you even talked to Annabeth…" she yelled at Percy. I was probably an embarrassment to Percy.

"I'm should go?" I said as I grabbed my bags from Percy. "Yah, you should" the girl said. I glared at her and left the booth. Percy pushed the girl off and ran after me. I opened the store door. Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes.

"Sadie, please don't leave?" he asked. I nodded as we stared intently into each other's eyes. Our lips crept closer to each other. I was so happy that this was happening. I was enjoying the moment when our lips touched. The kiss was pleasant. I savoured this whole moment until, I heard it.

A growling noise came out of the ally. Percy broke the kiss and stared at the ally. A long snake head came out of the ally with a lion like body slowly emerged. It stared at me a roared.

I grunted and got out of Percy's arms and put down my bags. The girl yelling at Percy and a blonde girl came out of the building. They stared at me as I was staring at the creature. I took my staff as it transformed into full length.

"What is she doing?"Scream girl asked Percy. Percy and the blond girl shrugged. I was so sick of people and things ruining my day. Percy was the only thing nice about to day. The creature lunged at me with oozing green fangs. I jumped and flipped in the air to dodge, once I landed I screamed "Ha-wi" at the creature. A gold burst of energy speared the creature through the neck and crested into sand.

'I should probably erase their memories' I thought to myself. I turned to the three people behind me. Scream girl's mouth was gaping, but Blondie and Percy's face stayed quite impressed like they've seen me do this before.

Finally, since last summer Isis finally spoke. Yet it wasn't the pleasant voice that I expected. She was irritated and annoyed. I could feel her searching my thoughts. Mostly they were about Percy.

'Sadie you block head why are you going around with that sea spawn and why are you in Manhattan!' She screamed at me. She doesn't really know what happened since last summer because she had godly duties. 'What sea spawn I don't see one and I don't care about these other gods. I want to have some freedom.' I yelled at her mentally. 'The one called Percy is the son of Poseidon' she said arrogantly. 'Oh' I said.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and all of Osiris broke loose. 4 shabtis dressed like warriors came out of the ground and a lady with colourful wings and a linen dress flashed into the scene.

I bowed down to her as the other three looked at me with shocked expressions. Her eyes started to change color like a rain bow and a thought came to my head.

"Lady Isis how can you appear here without a host." I asked. She smiled at me and I knew the shabtis here were here too escort me back to the mansion.

That is the second chapter and I don't own any of these characters except an OC that I'm making and the plot

Please review.

I have a question to whoever is reading this story and the first 2 to answer the question correctly I will read 1 of your stories and promise to review and if I really like the story I'll keep reading you story.

Ha-di ZP3 signing out by.


End file.
